User talk:Winxlover12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Winxfan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 00:08, April 1, 2013}} Hi, please don't created unnecessary pages :) Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, it can be a bit confusing when you first joined, I was rather confused too :D We usually have most of the pages needed, but with different names, so maybe you should try editing them first. We also have and pages if you would like to view them :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I think most of the episode pages are locked from new and unregistered users. You might have to wait a few days until you aren't considered as a new user anymore. Btw, If you give me the episodes you'd like to edit, I can request them to be unlocked :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll ask for them to be unlocked for a while :D You might have to wait until the admin logs on :) You're welcome, I'm happy to help :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unlocking Page :) The 20th episode of Season 5 is unlocked for you :) Feel free to edit it when you're online next :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, maybe it's because Rose unlocked it, but it's still blocked from new and unregistered users. You should be able to edit it in a few days. If you'd like to be a member of Project Episodes, ask Winxfan1 or Sorrel as they're the leaders of that project. Again, you can't edit their talkpage because it is protected from new and unregistered users so you'll be able to edit it in a few days. It's just because sometimes new/unregistered users make bad edits on the wiki and we want to make sure the pages are protected :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, they both are inactive! But if you can contact me, why can't you contact them yourself? And these episodes will be unlocked whenever they're aired. You don't need to worry about that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you don't understand what does "inactive" mean, right? "Inactive" is equal to not online! I'm not goddess to make them reply you when they're not online! Besides that, I'm not Leader or Co-Leader of that project so don't ask me about the way to let you in! And No, sorry! Spoilers are equal to rumors/theories! We HAVE TO WAIT until these episodes are aired. And the previous episodes never need spoilers! No need to add unnecessary things to the articles! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry :)! Here you go: To use your talkbox, click on Add other templates, and type your name. Then click on Insert. Now type your message in text '''and click on '''OK. Hope it helps =]]! Don't worry, it is not a stupid question ;33 - he did used to be an active admin. But he is inactive since long time, I think he has left this wiki like other admins... Or probably he is busy. And not really :(! I'm not exited for Season 5 episodes now... I've already watched them in Italian, and they were super boring >